1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image communication apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus which transmits image data with additional information appended thereto.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, as an image communication apparatus of this type, there has been known, for example, a facsimile apparatus. The conventional facsimile apparatus transmits read image information with sending party information such as a telephone number and an abbreviated name of a sending party, and an originating time. The sending party information is appended to a leading portion of the reading image information. However, the conventional facsimile apparatus has such a disadvantage that for instance, if an A5 size of sheet original as shown in FIG. 3(a) is rotated for 90.degree. and then data transmission is carried out, the sending party information is appended as illustrated in FIG. 3(b). Essentially, it is preferable that the sending party information is appended, as illustrated in FIG. 3 (c), to the right end of the sheet original.
For example, as to an A4 size of sheet original shown in FIG. 3 (d), if data transmission is carried out without any rotation of the sheet original, then the sending party information will be added, as shown in FIG. 3(e), to the preferable location.
As patents concerning addition of the sending party information, there are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,870,503 4,843,479 and 4,849,816. However, there has not been proposed any invention capable of solving the foregoing problem.